Fearbringer
I have a heart, but I am a monster. And I know it. I know what I have done. What I can do. I'm not asking for sympathy. But if I was truly an insane monster, surely I would have felt it by now? Fearbringer is an OC made by SilverTheIcewingHybrid for the Inspired Contest! She is based off of the ''Shatter Me ''series by Tahereh Mafi (Check them out they are some of the best books I've ever read!). Because the books are told from Juliette's PoV, Fearbringer is mostly based off of Juliette and her struggle to regain her sense of self. A P P E A R A N C E Fearbringer has shimmering onyx-black scales and midnight-blue talons that fade into the black of her normal scales. She has large, beautiful blue-green eyes that are her most striking feature, and she has very long, curving, beautiful horns. She has delicate features and looks very easily breakable, especially because she looks so malnourished. She has lean muscle that is barely visible, as she spends most of her time negotiating and strategizing, but she has long legs and wings and is built for running. She has been described as 'hauntingly beautiful,' with a defiant look in her eyes. She has an elegant snout and petit body, making it easy for her to be quick and agile. She looks mature and authoritative, with a good bone structure and both inner and outer scars. She has silver wing membranes, but no silver speckles. She also has a silver underbelly. This makes her look as if she is one of the moons when she is flying at night. She has super strength and invulnerability, but she only has invulnerability in moments of high tension or crisis. These powers can sometimes manifest in a lethal touch. P E R S O N A L I T Y Fearbringer was not insane, but she was put in an insane asylum in solitary confinement. This made her nearly insane, as evidenced by her journal entries. Because of this experience, whenever she spirals or is stressed or hurt, she goes into her own mind and thoughts, locked away in a room only she can be in. She used to be apologetic and meek, trying to prove she wasn't a monster. No one really appreciated this, and they steered clear of her, calling her a monster and a freak. She tried to overcome it, but was racked with guilt for what she had done. In her worst moments she spirals into a helpless state where she is utterly defenseless. She was always trying to help and heal others instead of focusing on herself, and this made her a dangerous and volatile weapon. She gets stressed with a lot of paperwork and things going on at once, but she is truly strong inside. After she escaped the kingdoms' clutches and fled to the rebel base, she began to heal. She became stronger, and she learned that what happened to her wasn't her fault. She became nearly whole again, but she still had her broken corners of her mind to return to in her darkest hours. She became a defiant, vengeful dragoness who was out for blood and her enemies' heads, and she would let nothing and no one get in her way. She learned to put her own needs first and not worry so much about what others thought of her. And, most importantly, she learned she wasn't a monster. She learned to control her powers so that she couldn't kill anyone with a touch unless the wanted to, and she mended herself as best she could. Her deep wounds had become mere scars. She was healing, and even though she wasn't perfect yet, she was getting better. And that was all that mattered. B A C K S T O R Y When she was younger, Fearbringer was a NightWing princess. She was given up for adoption, and erased of her memories of her parents, however, when they realized she could be of use to them. Her friends, the other royals, were wiped of their memories of her and her older sister, and she was sent to live with an abusive family. Her adoptive parents hated her because of her ability to kill with a touch. They emotionally and physically abused her, giving her depression and many insecurities. Her mother nearly burned her tail off on her sixth birthday, just to see if it would blister and burn. To make sure that Fearbringer was a real dragon. This scarred her for life. When she was nine, she saw a young hatchling being abused by his mother in the street. She tried to help him, but the instant they came into contact with each other, the life leached away from him. And she couldn't let go. She didn't know what was happening. And, worst of all, it felt good. The energy going into her bones pleased her. And the fact that it pleased her disgusted her. She was taken to the RainWing Palace, where she met the RainWing prince Puma, who had been a friend of hers before her memory was erased. They fell in love, but they were torn apart by his father and their memories of each other were erased. This happened many more times until the RainWing king decided to just throw her in an insane asylum. She stayed there for almost a year in solitary confinement before being broken out by a childhood friend, Blackout. He fell in love with her, and they escaped to his house. Eventually, Blackout's best friend, Dapper, brought them to the rebel base. But Puma tried to kill them, as were his orders. As soon as he saw Fearbringer, however, he fell in love with her. She used this to her advantage and stabbed him with a knife after kissing him so that they could escape. They ran off two a more high-tech facility, where Fear could train with other powered dragons. Soon, she killed the RainWing king, assuming command of the RainWing throne. The resistance threw Puma in jail, and during this time Fearbringer fell in love with him. She convinced them to let him out, and he joined their cause. One day, while giving a speech, she was shot at. Her attacker made it seem as if she killed all her subjects and kidnapped her. The attacker turned out to be Queen Opaltalons, her biological mother. Opaltalons experimented on her and tortured her to make her stronger, trying to brainwash her. However, her biological sister, Jet, stopped the chemical from working and guided Fear to the cell where she was held. When Opaltalons discovered this, she tried to kill Fearbringer, but Fear killed her instead. She was found by Dapper, who helped her and Puma, who was also kidnapped, to escape. The other resistance members were at a new base that Dapper took them to, their old one having been blown up. Puma proposed to Fear, and she said yes happily. To put it in the words of the character Fearbringer is based off of, Juliette Ferrars/Ella Sommers: "After all, isn't that what we're fighting for? A second chance at joy." Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)